sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliance Military
|second=Alliance High CommandStar Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV |staff= |subunit=*Alliance armyReturn of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! *Alliance Fleet[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *Massassi GroupRogue One: A Star Wars Story *Phoenix Cell *Signal IntelligenceShattered Empire 1 |strength= |members= |vehicles= |headquarters=*Rebel base, DantooineLost Stars *Base One, Yavin 4 *Mako-Ta Space DocksStar Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I *Echo Base, Hoth[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *5251977 *''Home One[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] |location=*Chopper Base, Atollon *Crait outpost, Crait *Tierfon launch base *Refueling base, Vrogas VasVader Down 1 *Sullust |battles= |formed= |founded=2 BBY |fragmented= |reorganized=4 ABY, into the New Republic militaryAftermath |dissolved= |affiliation=Alliance to Restore the Republic}} The Alliance Military, also referred to as the Rebel military, or the Rebel Alliance Military, comprised the military forces—the Army, Navy, and the Starfighter Corps—of the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the lead up to and during the Galactic Civil War. It consisted of the Alliance army, the Alliance Fleet, and the Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps. Chancellor Mon Mothma was the Commander-in-Chief of the military. The Alliance High Command served as the principle authority by which military policy was carried out. Alliance Intelligence served as the Alliance Military's intelligence-gathering and covert operations branch. During the final days of the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance defeated the Galactic Empire at the Battle of Endor, which led to the Alliance reorganizing into the New Republic . The Alliance Military was ergo transformed into the New Republic military. Behind the scenes The Alliance Military first appeared in the 1977 theatrical film, [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]]. It was seen subsequently in the 1980 film, [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] and 1983 film, [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]]. Appearances *''Rebel Rising'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 2'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Return to Vader's Castle 3'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Death Star Battle'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars in Pictures: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princess Leia 1'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia 5'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * * *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Han Solo 1'' *''Han Solo 2'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Han Solo 4'' *''Han Solo 5'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 8'' *''Darth Vader 9'' *''Darth Vader 12'' *''Vader Down 1'' *''Darth Vader 13'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' * *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel 1'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 14'' *''Doctor Aphra 15'' *''Doctor Aphra 16'' *''Doctor Aphra 17'' *''Doctor Aphra 18'' *''Doctor Aphra 19'' *''Doctor Aphra 20'' *''Doctor Aphra 21'' *''Doctor Aphra 22'' *''Doctor Aphra 25'' *''Doctor Aphra 27'' *''Doctor Aphra 30'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 56: The Escape, Part I'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 66: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part V'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 33'' *''Doctor Aphra 34'' *''Doctor Aphra 35'' *''Doctor Aphra 36'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 72: Rebels and Rogues, Part V'' *''Star Wars 73'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * * * * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''TIE Fighter 1'' *''TIE Fighter 2'' *''TIE Fighter 3'' *''TIE Fighter 4'' *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Shattered Empire 1'' *''TIE Fighter 5'' * * *''Shattered Empire 2'' *''Shattered Empire 3'' * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Force Collector'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' * * * }} Non-canon appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens}} Sources *Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' Notes and references Category:Rebel Alliance military units